l'esprit du printemps
by megane28
Summary: 1 an fût passer depuis que Jack Frost fût nommé gardien, 1 an depuis la victoire contre le croque mitaine.. le premier jour du printemps, Jack fit une rencontre peu commune... et si Pitch revenait ? et si il menaçait les gardiens grâce à quelqu'un en particulier ? les gardiens vont t-ils réussir à la protéger contre les ténèbres ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1 : prologue

1an fût passer depuis que Jack Frost soit un un gardien, 1 an que Pitch soit vaincu

Palais des glaces:

La nuit était tomber Fée était retourner u Palais des dents pour travailler, Sab s'envola sur son avion de sable pour faire rêver les enfants, Bunny rentra dans son terrier car il avait encore des œufs a terminé, Nord alla dans sa chambre et pour Jack il se rendit dans sa chambre que Nord a fabriqué spécialement pour Jack dans son palais. Le lendemain matin. Jack bouga dans tout les sens dans son lit, puis, il s'asseya d'un seul coup et respira fort comme si il venait de sortir d'un cauchemar. Mais cela était vrai il avait fait un horrible cauchemar celui ou il voyait Pitch avec ses cauchemar entourer les gardiens et les détruire. Jack réfléchissa un moment mais se dit que c'était impossible. Il se rendit a la salle du globe, il arriva un peu fatigué alors que Nord grondait l'un de ses elfes, Fée qui parlait a ses petites fées et Sable essayant tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer par les autres gardiens.

Nord se tourna et vit Jack et lui dit :

-ça va Jack dit Nord inquiète de le voir dans cet état

-oui oui je vais très bien

-ah ! Tant mieux comme sa tu pourras m'aider

-aider à faire quoi ? Dit Jack

-bah à m'aider à faire des cadeaux pour les enfants dit Nord avec son accent russe

-oh! Mais oui bien sur, j'avais oublier désolée...mais ou est Bunny dit Jack en regardant autour de lui

-je ne sais pas il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait.

Tout à coup un trou apparut et on y vit Bunny sortir, Jack se mit les mains sur les hanches s'approche de Bunny et dit :

-alors le paresseux on arrive en retard dit Jack avec un sourire au coin

-non! Mais j'ai eu de la visite dit Bunny avec un sourire

-vraiment dit Nord qui est-ce?

-mystère, mystère dit Bunny

-dit s'il te plait Bunny dit Fée en mettant ses mains devant elle

-vous le serez...mais pas maintenant

Tout le monde fit la moue et Nord leva sa tête et dit:

-allez au travaille!

* * *

Alors ce chapitre j'ai commencer doucement, mais c'est le temps que l'inspiration vienne;)

Chaque semaine je publierai tout les mardi, samedi et dimanche sinon j'attends vos reviews


	2. Chapter 2: la silhouette

**Merci pour les reviews et tout ses conseils je vous promets de faire attention a l'othographe et pour les virgules. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aller je vous laisse ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 2 : La silhouette

Palais de glaces :

Les 5 gardiens se mettent au travaillent il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Jack prenait du plaisir a aidé Nord car il adorait fabriqué le jouet qu'il adorait quand il était mortel c'était une.. marionnette en bois ! Bunny explora de rire quand il vit Jack entrint de joué avec une marionnette en bois. Jack se tourna et vit Bunny explosait de rire et il piqua une crise et cria :

-BUNNY ! cria Jack

Bunny et les autres gardiens s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Jack qui était rouge de colère. Nord s'approcha de l'esprit de l'hiver et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Jack et dit :

-tu as droit d'aimer un jouet Jack dit Nord

-oui, mais ce kangourou c'est moquer de moi dit Jack en pointant son doigt vers le lapin de Pâques

-oh ! C'est bon calme toi je rigolai

-et bah moi je rigole pas cria Jack

-bon cette crise et fini, on se remet au travaille dit Nord

Jack se retourna et alla dans la direction de la marionnette en bois il n'osa pas la toucher après la réaction de Bunny. L'esprit de l'hiver après un moment d'hésitation il prit la marionnette en bois. Bunny eut un sourire au coin en voyant Jack qui hésita mais... trop tard Jack l'avait vu il prit son bâton et avait gelée Bunny qui ne pouvait plus bouger Jack eut un grand sourire. Bunny au bout d''un moment n'arrêter pas de bouger ses yeux comme si il y avait un problème. Jack en voyant cela dégela Bunny. Le lapin de Pâques sauta dans son terrier. Les 4 gardiens se rendirent au traineau du père-Noel et alla au terrier de Bunny. Une fois arrivait là-bas tout était normal et puis on entendit Bunny criait, les 4 légendes foncèrent vers l'endroit ou venait les hurlements. A l'endroit ou ce trouvait Bunny il y avait des énormes arbres qui fessait presque 12 mètres de hauteur ou peut-être plus. Bunny se tourna en essayant de cacher la silhouette qui était derrière lui :

-que ce passe-t-il dit Nord inquièter

-oh ! Rien... rien du tout dit Bunny avec un sourire forcer

-qui est-ce ? Demanda Jack

-c'est personne... elle est encore fatiguée dit Bunny

-elle ? dit Jack avec un sourire au coin

Bunny commençai à s'énerver.

-ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! Cria Bunny

-oh ! C'est bon on peut comprendre tu sais dit Jack

Et au bout d'un moment la silhouette se mit à courir en laissant tomber des graines qui poussa et forma des arbres, des énormes arbres. Les 4 légendes regardèrent Bunny :

-elle encore fatiguée murmura Bunny

Les 5 légendes retournèrent au palais des glaces.

Pendant ce temps la silhouette qui courait était tomber elle n'arrivait pas à ce relever elle regardait autour d'elle puis elle ferma les yeux en ce concentrant. On vit des racines sortir de terre et la souleva puis elle recourait sans s'arrêter. Elle vit dans le ciel Jack qui vola au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle se tourna et Bunny essayant de rattrapait Jack. Vous avez compris ce qu'il fessait, il fessait la course évidemment sur le coup elle n'avait pas compris donc elle suivit Bunny enfin elle essaya de le suivre. Quand Bunny commençait à ralentir, elle réussi à le rattrapait. Elle se cachait derrière un buisson car Bunny lui avait demandé de pas ce montrer devant les gardiens. Elle écoutait la conversation :

-youpi ! j'ai gagné dit Jack avec un grand sourire

Bunny fait une petite moue et dit :

-ouais t'as eu de la chance

-bon ! Dit Nord un peu énerver. On retourne au palais des glaces et on se remet au travaille parce que on a pas encore fini.

Alors ce chapitre je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration mais le prochain chapitre va être génial, et pour les reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: l'attaque au palais des dents

Chapitre 3 :l'attaque au palais des dents

Palais des glaces :

Les gardiens avaient passée toute la nuit à travaillaient. Vers 2 ou 3h00 du matin ils allèrent dormir. Le lendemain matin. Jack se réveilla avant Nord car il avait fais le même cauchemar sauf qu'il avait une différence. Pitch entourer les gardiens mais une silhouette était à côté de lui. La silhouette était licotait et ne pouvai pas bouger. Jack se rendit à la salle du globe. Une main était sur son épaule, il setourna et vit Nord. D'un seul coup les 3autres gardiens apparurent terrifier, Jack et Nord avaient un regard inquisiteur et Nord dit :

-que ce passe-t-il ?

-le palais des dents est attaqué cria Fée.

-quoi ! dit Nord

Ils se dirigèrent vers le traîneau du père-Noel. Fée était déjà parti et les autres on prit le traîneau. Ils arrivèrent au palais des dents et virent des cauchemars dans le ciel entrint de t'attaqué le palais qui se détruisai en petit morceau. Fée qui se défendait se raffaibli. Soudain elle vit Pitch qui était entrint de regarder la victoire des cauchemars, Fée volajusqu'à lui et essaya de l'attaquer mais Pitch était plus puissant qu'elle. Fée était tomber par terre ne pouvant pas voler car elle était trop affaibli. Pitch qui allait l'achevait, il prit un jet de glace dans le dos et il hurla de douleur. Il se tourna et vit Jack et les autres gardiens ils attaquèrent sans pitié et Pitch a fini par s'enfuir. Fée qui était toujours au sol même si il y a pas vraiment de sol mais bref revenons au nos moutons, Jack essaya avec ses jets de glace de réparer le palais. Quand il lancé un jet de glace sur le palais le jet se transformé en morceau du palais. Fée put enfin revoler elle remercie Jack. Ils retournèrent tous au palais des glaces.

Palais des glaces :

Bunny était préoccupé, Jack s'approcha de Bunny et lui dit :

-alors Bunny, tu penses encore à ta petite amie dit Jack avec un sourire au coin.

-Jack !cria Bunny il faut te le dire comment ce n'ai pas ma petite amie !

Jack fit un petit rire et alla dans sa chambre.

Nord s'approcha de Bunny :

-que ce passe-t-til ?

-rien dit Bunny en fixant le vide.

-allez va te coucher, il se fait tard dit Nord avec son accent ruse

-ouais, je vais rentrer soupira Bunny

Bunny se leva et eu un grand sourire en voyant le bâton de Jack que Jack avait oublier. Bunny prit le bâton de Jack et sauta dans son terrier en laisant tomber un œuf pour donner un indice pour Jack. Le soleil venait de se lever Jack dans salle du globe tout agiter :

-ou est mon bâton, ou est mon bâton ! cria Jack

Jack vit par terre un œuf qui n'était pas fini, Jack réfléchissa, au bout d'un moment il prit une boule neige est pensa au terrier de Bunny. Il lança la boule et percuta le mur, un portal magique souffrit et il passa pur récuperer son bâton est pour la même occasion le geler sur place

Alors, je sais la réaction de Bunny est un peu surprenante mais il veut énerver Jack. Je vous a dis mardi.


End file.
